Ant-Girl
by Spartan036
Summary: Marvel AU. Set in the same universe as a day like any other, Mana Kirishima is an ex-thief and convict trying to make a living in life. But one faithful day, she meets a man who can give her a second chance at life...and a heist where the fate of the world hangs in the balance. Cover art by gogopri
1. Born Different

Avengers facility, 2021.

The Avengers facility to filled to the brim of life and workers who are busy walking left and right. All except one Avenger-Scott Lang. Fury is the first thing to describe Scott Lang's feelings right now. He is in his typical Avengers uniform that they made him wear and also his Ant-man helmet. He found something that would ruin Hank's legacy. The door slides open to reveal Steve Rogers, Tony Stark, and Eric O'Grady. Tony and Steve both are looking angry at him. Steven turns to him.

"Scott, we have Eric under control-" Scott pulls something out of his pocket. Its a red vial of Pym particles much to Tony and Steve's shock. Eric gives a small chuckle.

"I took a detour and took out some HYDRA goons and found this. Care to explain?" The former thief asks him. Tony picks up the Pym particle.

"Tell me this isn't what I think this is." Tony gasped and gave it back to Scot who places it in his pocket.

"It depends cause that is a poor attempt to replicate Hank Pym's work, made by none other than Eric O'Grady and a couple of scientists who were trying to sell this to Sokovian rebels." Scott explained much to Tony's shock.

"Are you kidding me Eric? Jesus..." Tony sighed.

"Scott, I know what you're going through-"

"That I can't trust anyone in the Avengers anymore? Especially this douchebag?" Eric has an idea and smiles sadistically much to Steve's disgust.

"If only you protected Hope with such ferocity, Mr. Lang." Tony closes his eyes and holds his lips. Scott angrily sighs and makes a brief laugh right before grabbing Eric by the head and slamming his head on the table. Steve restrains him.

"Easy Scott!" Steve warned before letting Scott go.

"You mention my wife again and I'll show you ferocity." Scott growled. Eric looks at Tony.

"Don't look at me, you said it."

"I formerly tender my resignation." Scott bitterly said.

"Scott, you have to listen-" The ex-thief walks away with the Pym particles in hand. Tony turns to Steve.

"You think that was a smart idea to let him walk away like that?" Tony asks.

"I've known Scott for quite sometime and trust me, he's no threat...unless we can make him."

* * *

2027 NYC youth detention hall, Hells Kitchen.

Mana Kirishima listens to some Mexican music in her cell and lays on the bed while looking at the ceiling. Arrested for theft and reckless driving, she served her two months here in the detention hall and waited for her release. But since this isn't prison, it was a bit of a breeze to Mana. She got along well with the people here and had no calms to stand up for the little guy. Her sentence though is controversial. She hacked a bunch of information from her school pertaining the bribery of the principle for her ex-best friend's activities. Hard to believe she was one of the popular kids. That and she drove the principle's camaro into the school pool. They make it to the lobby as she opens the door and takes off her headphones since she spots her best friend, Jaunita in front of her van.

"Hey Mana!" Jaunita called. The van looks rather beat up but it can still function. Jaunita is a highschool friend of Mana, currently a freshman but there's a possibility that she's been expelled like Mana. Mana has a big smile on her face.

"Jaunita! Mi hermana!" Mana replied in a rather stereotypical Mexican accent. They get inside the van as it starts up and drives. Mana smells the fresh air and scent of freedom and smiles pleasantly.

"Hey Jaunita, thanks for getting me out." She thanked and turns to her.

"Oh you think I would miss my girlfriend getting out?" Jaunita replied and continued to drive the van. Mana can see Queensboro right now which means they are in the right track.

"Hey hows your guy man?" Mana asks.

"Oh he left me." Jaunita replied.

"Oh..."

"And my mom died too." Mana has a blank look on her face knowing she was being immoral.

"And my dad got deported." She continued.

"But I got the van!"

"Nice..." Mana complemented and looks outside of the car.

"Man, you have some wicked stealth skills there sista. Went through an entire mansion with barely anything, you can become like Sly Cooper girl! Breaking into things and getting stuff while taking out like Avenger-level baddies! Hey, I got this contact-"

"Jaunita, one, don't call that a heist. She was bribing the principle so she won't expelled and I had to release all of the information. Two, I swore to my parents that I would never steal or do that again. Also, Spiderman's back." Mana replied.

"Yeah but you're an ex-con, where can you find a job or a school? You just got expelled months ago. Jaunta asks.

"Don't worry, I can improvise." Mana assured with a cocky smile.

* * *

"Hi welcome to Baskin Robbins, would you like to try out our mango fruit blast" Mana greeted to the customer. So far the job is going steady and no one suspects that she's an ex-thief so far. Smooth sailing for her now. In front of her is a boy wearing an orange shirt and has blonde hair.

"Uh, no thanks. I would have...I would have a burger please." The boy replied. Mana is internally laughing right now at this idiot. If she could stop time one day, she could punch him continuously. Mana turns at the menu to look like she's checking it out but in reality, she's trying to look oblivious to him.

"Oh, we don't...we don't make that." She replied. Mana is holding the urge to deck him right now.

"Pretzel, hot pretzel like mustard...like mustard dip?" He continued.

"Ice cream. Baskin Robbins." Mana smiled. The boy puffs a little.

"I'll just do whatever's hot or fresh." She can't say it, but the look in her eyes is calling him a retard.

"...Dude." Mana simply said. Mana's boss, Dale, who used to work for the Baskin Robbins chapter in San Francisco heads outside of his office.

"May I see you in the back chief? Pronto." Dale ordered.

"Sure thing Dale." Mana turns to a worker.

"Hey Sakura, can you deal with this _retard?_ " She goes to her boss's officer. On his desk is souvenirs from San Francisco also a picture of Scott Lang.

"Come on in. Pull ups some chair." Mana sits in front of him. Dale looks at her records.

"Two months in juvie huh?" Dale said.

"You found out..." Mana mumbled.

"Baskin Robbins always finds out. Always." She tries to come up with an explanation.

"Look I'm sorry, alright. No one would hire me and I need enough money to see my parents in California. That's it and you won't see me ever again." Mana promised.

"Theft, grand theft auto..."

"Yeah, yeah...I know. I don't do that anymore. I just tried to-" Dale salutes Mana.

"Respect." The redhead's eyes widen much to her surprise.

"Really?"

"Back in my day, students let things slide but you...you exposed a conspiracy! Stuck it up to the popular kids at a cost but still, respect for that! And I'm like, I know this girl? I'm in charge of this girl?" Dale bragged.

"Oh thank god. Well, I'm happy for this job, I appreciate the opportunity-"

"Well, you're fired of course." He sadly replied knowing Mana is young.

"Wait...fired!? Dale, I'm a good worker, it wasn't a violent crime!" Mana defended.

"No, no. Like Scott Lang, it was a cool crime..." Dale said. Mana sighed and crosses her arms.

"Look, if it makes you feel better. This will be off the records, you can grab one of those mango fruit blasts out of the door. I'll pretend I never saw you." Mana simply leaves the office and out of Baskin Robbins. She pulls out her phone and calls someone.

"Hey Jaunita, I got fired from Baskin Robbins." Mana sadly sighed.

"Oooh, damn girl! Hey, if it makes your feel better, you can live with me." Juanita replied.

"Nah. I already have someone."

* * *

Soryu/Ibuki residence.

Mana sits in front of the table eating some leftover Chinese takeover she bought. On the couch is her backpack and duffle bag that contains her clothes and belongings. Good thing she made friends with Taisuke Langley Soryu before she got arrested and thrown out of school. Taisuke to her is a good friend and misunderstood guy because of his quiet demeanor and his relations to mercenary Deadpool aka Asuka. Taisuke heads out of the kitchen food in hand and hands them to Mana. Its pie Maya made. Weirdly enough, he stopped wearing glasses.

"Of all the people, I end up going to you first. And you, my nerdy friend, and this, is the reason why I go to you first." Mana eats some pie on the plate. Taisuke chuckles a little seeing Mana again.

"Well what would you do without me?" Taisuke replied. Mana stops eating and looks at the pie for a moment, she's been using people for the past few hours left and right.

"Look dude...thank you so, so much for this. Its been hell for me trying to find a job to be with my family and stuff also finding a home. You know, I would've went to Jaunita but her neighborhood has like parties 24/7. I'm not surprised cause lives in St. Marks." Mana thanked and quickly finished her pie.

"I'll be gone at by December-" Mana checks her phone's calendar.

"Hey, hey, you can stay here as long as you'd like. No matter what, I'll be with you till the end of the line." Taisuke promised. Mana places her hand on Taisuke's and smiles. Mana's consciousness fades as she slowly moves closer to Taisuke's face as he is frozen...only for his phone to go off playing the Spiderman song causing Mana to realize what's going on and pulls herself back.

"Oh, I gotta take that."

* * *

Lang tech.

A car drives up towards the security guard causing him to notice. Inside the car is none other than Scott Lang himself of Lang tech. He is astonished that Scott Lang is alive. Years after leaving the Avengers, Scott with the help of Hank made a company.

"Scott Lang?" The guard asks.

"Yes, I'm still alive." Scott replied and drives the car over to the parking spot. He enters the building and to the security check.

"Sorry sir, you need an ID." The guard said. Scott pulls out some pocket lint, five dollars, and a keychain.

"I believe the picture behind you will suffice." He turns around to reveal a portrait of Scott much to the guards shock.

"My bad sir, please come through." Scott walks in the lobby of Lang tech with a satisfied smile. He spots Shigeru Aoba with a group of people only to be stopped by his daughter, Cassie Lang.

"Hey dad." Cassie greeted.

"Ah, the man of the year. Scott Lang!" Aoba greeted.

"Follow me, I got something to show you." Aoba leads the group of people into the lab. Among them is Eric O'Grady much to Scott's anger.

"Hey Scott, how's the kid?" Eric asks.

"Hows your face?" Scott replied. They enter the lab to reveal a model of Lang tech on a table. The lab is white and filled with electronics. There's a presentation on the board much to Scott's curiosity. Aoba walks ahead of Scott.

"Scott, remember when I asked about the Ant-Man?" Aoba asks him causing Scott to raise his eyebrow.

"Yes, of course. It was a myth. Nothing more than a legend to inspire little kids." Scott explained. Aoba shakes his head.

"Well, I've stumbled upon some documents...in the old Avenger base." He activates the footage of Scott as Ant-Man fighting in the Leipzig international airport alongside Spiderman. Next is him turning into Giant Man in the process before being taken down by Iron Man and War Machine. Embarrassment flows into Scott's mind also anger. The same emotion Cassie is experiencing right now as she keeps her cool.

"That was...interesting. Tales to astonish. Propaganda...what was the thing you told me? The Antman was a myth?" Aoba continued.

"Well...it was. I don't do that stuff anymore."Scott replied.

"Huh...makes sense. Now, I have something to show all of you." They soon head upstairs and into a secure bunker-like room as Aoba opens it. In the center is a glass case containing what appears to be a small figure inside it as Scott realizes what it is. They take a closer look.

"This...this is the future of war. I present to you, from the confines of Darren Cross's house: The Yellowjacket! The future of war rebooted." He activates the presentation with Scott looking in shock on what it can do. Infiltration and destruction...this can't go on enemy hands or anyone's for that matter. His hand curls into a fist as the presentation ends. He walks towards Aoba after he is done talking to someone.

"Aoba, please don't this. There's a reason why Hank Pym never wanted this tech on the field like how Tony Stark never wanted to have an MP model of the Iron Man suits." Scott pleaded.

"Oh, 14 years later, look who's pleading now. This is the future Scott and like the grimy old man you are like with Hank, is denying it. If you want to go Giant-Man on me, it shows you're a selfish prick. Now if you need me, I'll be in chipotle." Aoba walks away as Scott takes off his glasses with Cassie walking towards him.

"Its time for me to suit-"

"No, no...you're close to Aoba and it'll be too obvious...I know a girl."

* * *

Soryu-Ibuki-Kirishima residence.

Mana looks at the cost of heading to California via bus...its too much for her. She can't hold a job and she'll be thrown out by Maya at any moment. She sighs and calls up Jaunita.

"Hola?" Jauna greeted.

"Who was your contact?"

* * *

Scott sits in front of the monitors that show Mana's every moves and crosses his arms.


	2. The heist

Bronx.

Mana walks in the streets with her hands in her pockets and is wearing a faded sage jacket alongside jeans. Taisuke is at school while she had to explain to Maya why she's living with them and she was okay with that surprisingly even though she's a member of the Avengers. He explained that Maya has been watching over him since he was at least like 12 and Asuka couldn't watch over him because of her...conditions. In her early years, Taisuke would've been called Kidpool if Maya didn't intervene. The place where Jaunita is at is her apartment, luckily, its the last day of school and she got out early. Also she's living by herself now. She knocks on the door as it opens to reveal Jaunita.

"I heard what happened. Good thing you picked Taisuke, he's a good guy. A little shady though but good guy regardless. Come on in." Mana enters the room to reveal two people playing some video games. One Caucasian girl and other Chinese. Her heist team.

"Oh, these are Dana and Mei!"

"Sup." Dana greeted and continued playing video games. Mana sets her stuff down and takes off her jacket knowing she's going to do something very stupid and will probably get her arrested again.

"...I want to know about that contact." Mana informed as Jaunita jumps from her seat.

"Louie Vuitton! Its so hot right now!" She cheered.

"Calm down alright! I just need to know where it came from, its gotta be air tight!" Mei pats Jaunita in the back.

"Okay, okay...I was in wine-tasting with my cousin Ernesto which was mainly reds and you know I don't like reds man."

* * *

 _And he tells me about this girl Emily that we used to kick it with. It was actually the first pair of boobs I've ever touched._

* * *

"That's the wrong details. Its the wrong-it has nothing to do with the story. Go." Mana sighed.

* * *

 _So uh, he tells me that she's working as-_

"As a house keeper now right? And she's dating this dude named Carlos." Cut to a barbecue party with Emily sitting on Carlos's lap.

 _And she tells him about the dude he's cleaning for-_

"That he's some big shot CEO that is all retired now but is loaded." The scene shifts to a softball game with Carlos in it being the pitcher.

 _And Carlos and Ernesto are in the same softball team and they get talking right? And here comes the good part, Carlos says-_

"Yo man! This guy has a big ass safe sitting in the basement just chilling!"

* * *

"Of course Ernesto comes to me cause I have mad things to keep."

* * *

 _Course I ask him._

Shift to Emily.

 _To tell Emily._

Shift to Carlos.

 _To tell Carlos._

Shift to Ernesto.

 _To get to me-_

"What kind of safe it was?"

"Naw dawg, all she say it was super legit! And whatever's in it has got to be good!"

* * *

"What?" Mana asks in confusion since Jaunita's stories are confusing as hell for her. She never paid attention. Mei turns to Mana.

"Old man have safe." Leslie explained. Dana snaps her fingers and points them at Mei.

"And he's gone for a week." Jaunita added.

"Okay, there's an old man and he's got a safe and he's gone for the week. Lets work with that." Mana concluded.

"First-We need the good stuff!"

* * *

Day 1.

Mana's crew is eating some pancakes while Mana herself is busy modifying her computer to help hack the surveillance camera's. Her phone is ringing causing her to look at it to see that Taisuke is calling as she is about to pick it up but doesn't and sighs.

* * *

Day 2.

Jaunita is waiting in the car pool as the mechanic shakes her hand and gives her the bill of the van with Jaunita smiling.

* * *

Day 3.

Lesie enters the shop and gets a laptop from the clerk who is her friend from Sokovia.

* * *

Day 4.

Dana walks in the laundry mat and spots a man carting a cart full of clothes who "accidentally" drops one of them prompting Dana to pick it up.

* * *

Day 5.

Mana is busy getting a plate number off of a car so she can stick it onto the van they have. The plate number falls off as Mana gets it and runs away.

* * *

Day 6.

The group looks at the map where Scott's house is as Dana shows off the newest tech they have which is a a jammer. Dana nods in agreement with Mana looking at her.

* * *

Day 7.

Jaunita places the waffles on the table while the group preps the heist. Mana is busy working on the makeshift communicator which activates much to her triumph.

* * *

Day 8.

The van parks up front of Scott's house. Leslie is busy cutting off the wires to make sure no one calls for distress. Inside the van is Dana, Mana, and Jaunita. Mana is wearing an all black outfit complete with duffel bag containing a drill inside it alongside a couple of knick knacks. A snicker bar or two.

"Land line is cut. Cell signal is jammed. No one will be making for distress call for tonight." Leslie informed.

"All check."

"Check."

"Check." She turns to Mana.

"Hey you know if the job goes bad, I got your back alright?" Jaunita asks.

"Don't worry. Its not going to happen." Mana puts on her hood and leaves the van.

"I love it when she gets cocky." The latina commented. Mana runs towards a fence and climbs over it without error. The fence leads to the backyard of the house. Mana heads in the backyard and looks up at the window causing her to climb on the ledge nearby then to the other that leads to the window. But before she can do it, she opens the power box next to it and attaches the jammer.

"Alarm is dead." Mana notified. She pulls out a razor and opens the hinges of the window right before entering into what appears to be a study then heads downstairs and makes a U-turn to where the supposed safe is.

"Alright, I'm moving through the house." She spots a key on the table with a tank as a keychain on it. Mana picks up the keys and opens the door that is on the bottom of the stairs and heads downstairs. There's another door in front of her as she unlocks it then opens it to reveal another door. Mana notices there's an opener so she opens it to reveal a fingerprint lock on it.

"There's a fingerprint lock on the door."

"Its gotta what? Carlitos didn't tell me nothing about that. Aw man, are we screwed?" Jaunita asks.

"Not exactly." Mana heads back upstairs and into the kitchen to check for anything in the drawers. She opens the drawer on the sink to reveal duct tape in it and picks it up. She goes to the next drawer and opens it and finds glue and a ring on it. She places the tape on the knob to get a large chunk of it then places the ring on the tape and glues it. Mana then activates the stove and places the ring on the tape above it then removes it and takes it off to see the imprint is now in the shape of a fingerprint. Mana heads downstairs again and tapes the finger print on her finger then places it on the fingerprint lock. The door acknowledges her and unlocks.

"I'm in." She notified.

"No alarms have been triggered." Mana opens the door...and spots the safe. Carbondale brand.

"Oh man..."The girl sighed.

"What is it?"

"Well they weren't kidding, this safe is serious."

"How serious we talkin about?"

"Its a carbondale. Its from 1910. Made from the same steel as the titanic." Mana places her hand on the safe and rubs it a little.

"Wow...can you crack it?"

"Well here's a thing, it doesn't do so well in the cold. Remember what that iceberg did?" She looks around

"Yeah it killed DiCaprio."

"It killed everybody."

"It did not kill the old lady, she threw the jewels into the oceans." Mana grabs a futon bed and inflates it and grabs a gallon of water then a cone tube and opens her duffel bag to reveal her drill with suction cups on it to keep it stationed and drills a hole into it. She places the cone tube into the hole and pours water into it then finds a nitrogen canister and fills it next as it begins to freeze the locking mechanisms. Mana then picks up a bed sheet and clips it on a clothes liner and pushes the futon bed in front of the lock.

"What are you doing?" Jaunita asks.

"By putting water on the locking mechanism, I froze it with nitrogen so it will at least expand." Mana explained.

"What are you doing now?"

"Waiting." The door freezes over while launching the screws towards the bed sheet and falls over on the futon bed as Mana nods.

"Nice." Mana enters the safe...and finds nothing but red and blue fluids contained in vials on shelves also blueprints. She stands in shock realizing that there is nothing at all.

"What is it? Cash? Jewels?"

"There's nothing here!" Mana replied. She finds a suit resting on a table though, its red and gray and has armored pads on it. There's a black accent to it also. Placed near it is a helmet with red lenses and fins on both sides sticking out. Uniting the fins is some kind of breathing apparatus.

"Its...its a suit!" Mana picks it up.

"What!?"

"Its an old motorcycle suit!" She looks around it and the inside too.

"I'm really sorry Mana...I know you needed to score." Mana nods knowing what to do with the suit and takes it with her by putting in her duffel bag. Little does she know, an ant with a camera is watching.

* * *

Scott Lang watches in impressiveness on what Mana can do and sees someone with potential...now all he needs to do is why he needs to find out why that each time that Taisuke kid is on camera, the signal acts up or cuts short.

* * *

Soryu/Ibuki residence.

Mana looks at the mirror ashamed that she went back to her criminal instincts. All of it was for nothing. She failed. She failed her parents. She failed Taisuke. She failed everyone. She sighs knowing she's hogging the bathroom for too long. Mana looks at the suit and jokingly puts it on then looks at herself. It could be used for a Halloween getup or something. She has to admit, it looks pretty awesome. Mana notices there's buttons on the gloves and presses the one on her right.

"Mana? You in there?" Maya asks causing Mana to enter the bathtub and cover the curtain. She accidentally presses the button on her left. Mana could feel herself falling then dropping on the ground. She gets up...and realizes that she's still in the bathtub except its bigger than ever.

"The world sure seems much more different from down here huh Mana?" A voice said. She hears footsteps and looks up to see Maya.

"Maya! Maya down here!" Mana cried. Maya turns on the water.

"Its a trial by fire Mana...or in that case. Water."


	3. The Trial

Maya turns the knob of the bathtub as the water heads straight towards Mana as she hopes that this is all a bad dream for her but it isn't. She's literally the size of an ant now much to her shock. Mana turns around and runs away from the flood only to be caught in it. She is swept away as she screams in terror seeing this as punishment for her crime, a punishment both fitting yet not fitting at the same time. The water flings her off of the bath tub and into the floor who falls on the ground while leaving a crack on it.

"Guess you're tougher than you think." The voice spoke and taunted. Mana gets up then hears a sudden zipper sound and turns to the source of the sound.

"I really want to see this but I think getting out is a better idea!" Mana said. A belt with the Avengers logo on it drops and almost hits Mana who falls over then slides into a hole on the ground. She hits a pipe while falling and also a spiderweb.

"Son of a-" The former thief falls into a ceiling leading to a party or at least a sweet sixteen. The room is dark yet filled with neon colors alongside teenagers partying left and right around her. Mana drops onto a record player as it spins around with the girl hanging onto dear life then hits the break matching the bass drop as the party goers cheer at the timing. She is thrown off again and onto the ground once more. Mana runs while avoiding the feet of the party goers as she looks in both terror and awe. A cup is dropped on her but she dodges it easily. Suddenly, a foot is about to stomp on her but she pushes it back then leaps on the shoes of the teens right before being knocked away into a vent.

She is sent falling into a tunnel and onto some kind of soft fabric. Mana could feel herself being pulled causing her to turn around to see a vacuum cleaner which sucks her inside of it. The redhead is pulled in the sack of the vacuum while being spun around by the gears causing it to jam in the process as Mana is shot out of it then lands on the carpet safely and gets up then heads under the door. Mana takes a breath for a moment then sighs...And hears a loud squeaking sound. She turns around to see a rat sniffing her causing Mana to scream and run away. The rat chases Mana as she jumps on a mouse trap's trigger which flings her outside and crashing through a window and lands on top of a car with the driver looking up at the dent on the ceiling. Mana realizes what she saw was hell incarnate and she must return. She falls over while deactivating the mask and gasping for air...And turns to the driver.

The driver is revealed to be Paul Rudd who is looking at Mana for a moment. First being shrunk now meeting a celebrity in a weird outfit that makes people shrink. Also the fact people will look.

"...Can I borrow your jacket?" Mana asks him causing him to think about it then nods.

"Sure thing kid." Paul replied before taking off his jacket then giving it to Mana who sighs in relief and puts it on.

"Thank you, I'll give it back." She promised while shaking.

"No, no. You could have it. Definitely, you're a superhero in training so I understand." The actor replied seeing himself taking on that role after getting training from the actual Scott Lang to prepare for the role and it was hell although he got used to it. Mana takes off the helmet and walks back into the apartment.

"Thank you and I also love your movies!" Mana thanked and gets inside. Luckily there's no one in the apartment which is good so she can get back without anyone noticing. She goes to Taisuke's apartment then pulls the rug to pick up the keys should either of them forget the keys in the house. Mana unlocks the door and enters the house then quickly shuts it. She turns around to see a woman with long black hair with a white streak on it wearing a black leather jacket with a gray shirt underneath it alongside blue jeans and sneakers.

"Um...Who are you?" She asked in fear.

"I'm a friend of Taisuke's...Jessica Jones." Jessica replied in suspicion looking at Mana then remembers she's staying in his house. Mana looks at the strange woman for a moment knowing her from somewhere but she can't point it out.

"Oh...Well hi Jessica, if you need me then I'll be in my room." Mana walks past Jessica then into her room and into the bathroom. She takes off the suit quickly and places the materials in a duffel bag and zips it up. The ex-thief slides against the door in shock of what happened...What kind of suit was this? It didn't look like Stark tech at all. Mana pulls out her phone and calls Juanita who answers it.

"Hola?" Juanita greeted.

"Juanita. The suit I got from the old guy's house, it caused me to shrink! Luckily I found the button to grow back to normal but seriously, who's house did we rob!?" Mana asked in panic although keeping her voice low. Juanita on the other line's eyes widen for a moment then calms down.

"You shrunk like that weird Ant-guy from the Avengers?! Damn sista...Alright, alright let me see who my cousin's girl was working for...Oh shit." The Latina cursed.

"What?" Mana replied.

"You don't wanna believe this but that guy's house you robbed-It was Scott Lang's house. As in Avengers Scott Lang!" Juanita explained causing Mana's jaws to drop This won't put her in juvenile hall but prison!

"Okay, okay...We just robbed an Avenger. When we will he come back from vacation?" The redhead asked.

"Huh...October 21. We're good." Juanita assured.

"Alright, I'll bring his stuff back." Mana ends the call then gets up and looks at herself in the mirror. Swore not to steal again but steals again, so is the way of life for Mana Kirishima. Students always loved her for standing up to the little guy and kicking out the original principal of Midtown High who was charged for corruption and now here she is, stole from an Avenger and if she doesn't return the suit she'll be sent to prison. She sighs then opens the door of the bathroom to see Taisuke arriving in the room with black ashes over his face and wearing a blue jacket. Mana stands there in shock for a moment...

"Dude...What happened? Did the Punisher shot at you or something?" She asked in confusion. Taisuke pauses for a moment as if he's hiding a secret..

"...I...I was sweeping Jessica's chimney." Taisuke explained.

"That's what she said." Mana chuckled making a sexual innuendo out of it. Taisuke rolled his eyes realizing he walked into a trap right before walking out. The girl starts laughing loudly at her own pun with Taisuke walking towards Jessica.

"What did you do?" Jessica asks.

"I said I was sweeping your chimney." The young Soryu explained. Jessica bursts in laughter.

* * *

Mana walks in the neighborhood they were at night. It was a long walk but it was worth it although she feels tired and wants to get over this quickly. She spots Scott's house and prepares herself...Then runs over the fence. She quickly enters the house with no one inside it and enters through the window. Mana looks around then heads downstairs to the vault where she found it and places the suit on where it used to be. The girl runs outside then flips over the fence...Only to be slammed and stuck against it with police coming in.

"Thanks Spidey!" An officer thanked.

"You're welcome!" A voice replied in the distance.

* * *

Here she was again, in the same room. An interrogation room where she is only wearing her typical black shirt and jeans. This time she feels she deserved it and would rather be locked up although at the same time...Doesn't want to. Her family won't be seeing her anytime soon at all. Outside is her parole officer, Paxton, who knows she's a good person but when she gets desperate, things go wrong. Mana wonders if anyone heard of this like Taisuke, maybe Maya won't let her in the house too.

"Um Ms. Kirishima...Your lawyer...Well I don't want to say lawyer, he's an ex-Avenger, wants to see you." The officer replied. Mana's eyes widen knowing who it is...The door opens to reveal Scott Lang himself. He sits on a chair in front of Mana with panic overtaking her.

"You know who I am right?" Scott asked and smiled.

"Mr. Lang, first I off I didn't-" He motions her to stop talking for a minute as she turns to see a horde of ants covering the camera overlooking the room. The camera is completely covered now. Mana remembered how the comics went and how Ant-Man can control ants with his helmet...But where's the helmet? Scott gestures to Mana to speak.

"Mr. Lang, first I off I didn't know it was your house. Okay? It was all a misunderstanding and it won't happen again. I swear." Mana apologized fearing for her life and possibly wanting to be spared being punched in the eye when he shrinks.

"It wasn't an accident." Lang replied causing Mana's eyes to widen.

"Wait. What are you saying?" The ex-thief asked the scientist.

"Let's just say-Accidents don't happen...Without a reason." Scott explained. It was then Mana realized it all...Scott was the one who started it and hired Emily, the maid. Everything. She just stares at the old man wondering why did he do this all...He places something small to Mana. It's the suit. Scott gets up from his seat and walks to the door.

"Just so you know, I told the officers you were an intern and you entered my house after it was locked." The ex-Avenger leaves the room and a stunned Mana. Mana picks up the suit that is also wrapped with a note.

 _ **Please don't use this to go home quickly-Scott.**_

Mana continues to read the note and pauses silently.

* * *

At first it was scary again but it got comfy, so long as she avoids being stepped on by people and growing back to size in an alley where no one would see her. Mana sits on the shoulder of a passenger in a crowded train since she couldn't fit in. The train stops at Queens as she jumps off the man then onto a woman who is heading out. She jumps off of the station next and onto a cab heading to the Soryu/Ibuki residence. Heading out is Maya Ibuki aka Black Widow as she simply runs jumps on her shoulder next then to a fire escape leading to Taisuke's room where she sleeps in. She crawls into the opened window then regrows back to normal.

Mana takes off the helmet while whistling feeling that this suit is amazing and makes her life easier. Although she feels there is something more to this than meets the eye. She wonders why did Scott leave a suit to an ex-thief and a juvenile delinquent though...Did he see something through her. Mana simply sighs knowing she has to go back to the Lang residence then turns around so she can-

Sitting on a bed is Taisuke...Wearing a very familiar red and blue suit with web outlines alongside some patches and a very familiar mask beside his bed. Mana puts two and two together realizing it was him who got her arrested yet at the same time was the reason why she met Scott Lang. Her eyes widen upon the reveal.

"You're Ant-Girl!" Taisuke accused while Mana takes off the suit revealing her naked body with a black bra and panties.

"You're Spiderman!" Mana replied before Taisuke presses the symbol on his suit causing it to disengage showing that he's naked underneath the suit except for his underwear.

"I'm not!" He replied trying to cover it.

"I'm not either, I stole this thing!" The ex-thief defended before Maya walks in.

"Hey Taisuke. I'm back from Sokovia-" She pauses at the two. Maya, despite being trained as a super spy and raised to be one, knows how teenagers get curious with each other and they at that age where they explore the possibilities and look up things that arouse the hormones or do the things they look up. The spy falls silent for a moment.

"I'm gonna...Yeah...Going to make breakfast..." The Avenger walks away giving an awkward silence for a moment. She throws a box of condoms which bounces back against the door and near Mana's foot. Mana closes the door then puts the condoms in a drawer.

"You stole it?! That's why you were at Scott Lang's house?!" Taisuke replied to Mana's explanation.

"No, I stole it by accident thinking it was a biker outfit and I went back to give it back to him before he gets Shinji Ikari aka Iron Man on me or his old Avenger buddies." Mana explained thoroughly. She leans against the desk.

"...So how did it happen anyway?"

"After you got expelled and sent to juvie, I signed on a trip to go to Oscorp labs which is under new management from Stark Enterprise and they were moving the genetically altered spiders. One of which bit me and gave me the opportunity to...Well be Spider-Man. Sort of like a parallel to my crazy older sister." Taisuke replied.

"Does anyone know who you are?" She asked again.

"Jessica and Mayday."

"Wait...The black leather jacket lady and Ms. Parker?" Mana gasped in confusion. Jessica looked shady which is not surprising but Mayday Parker? She is one of the most peaceful and carefree teachers ever to have graced the school! She almost lost her job when she stood up against the principal!

"Yeah, turns out that Ms. Parker was Spider-Girl until her powers faded and she's been training me to be your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man while Jessica, I met her when I crashed into a wall and into a dumpster and trained me to be my own person despite having the title and throwing some of her teachings out of the window to save lives. I kind of have this inner conflict of being my own person, you get what I'm saying?" Taisuke asked her. He's had these powers for two months now and he's still a rookie.

"Totally. As you can see, it's happening in front of you." Mana replied having that feeling.

"Anyway. You can't tell anyone about this okay? If Maya finds out, she'll ground me and possibly get the Avengers on me resulting in me dropping out of school." The redhead pleaded.

"And if Deadpo-I mean Asuka finds out?" The ex-thief asked.

"She'll kill me literally and figuratively! She has enough stress in her life besides having voices in her head and losing the custody battle! She paid my highschool tuition with blood money before she was caught." Taisuke added.

"Okay, okay...I won't tell anyone. You can count on me dude." Mana promised. Taisuke smiles at her knowing she's a trusted friend and perhaps even more, they grew together in the same apartment. The two continue to stare at each other as if they were lost in their emotions. Mana smiles back with a blush on her face...

"...We should put on some clothes." She suggested while still smiling. Taisuke stops smiling.

"Yeah, totally." Taisuke goes into his closet while Mana goes through her duffel bag.

* * *

The Next Day.

Mana looks at the house of Scott Lang knowing he's in there and not on vacation. It's a decently sized house with garage and car parked in front of it also a garden in the back. She walks to the front door and knocks on it. The door opens to reveal Scott.

"I thought I told you not to use that thing to get home quickly." Scott said.

"I know, I know but it was late-"

"That's something I would do when I was young. Come in, we're saving mankind."


End file.
